Membrillo, Limón y ese Problema llamado Amor
by Noeh Lia
Summary: Karin se había sentido estúpida por desear saber, tan urgentemente, el nombre del chico de comportamiento tan o más exagerado que el de su padre. / AlRin / Para "Quince Coockie's" por participación en el concurso "Más de Quince Días"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

_**PD.**__ Quiero hacer una dedicación especial a Ime-chan/Immodest/Jenn (es que todos nos tenemos muuchos apodos xD), el 10 fue tu cumpleaños y no te he dicho ni pío :(_

_Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

**Membrillo, Limón**

…**Y ese Problema llamado Amor**

•

•

**.¸ Kimi namae? .˛**

Karin no entendía o no quería entender, por qué sus ojos se empeñaban tanto en buscarle.

O tal vez los motivos los sabía, pero quería negarle el merito que poseía.

Simplemente… por ser él.

¿Acaso habría hecho algún daño en una vida pasada? Pues, con tanto lío de almas y fantasmas, dioses de la muerte y seres destructores; estaba segura que tuvo una.

¿O serían sus genes? No podía culpar a su madre sin embargo, podía darle cierto crédito. Después de todo su dulce madre fue quien se había casado con alguien –raro, extraño ¿exótico?, muy extravagante– como su padre.

Estaba bien que quisiese seguir sus pasos, poseer un alma protectora, pero no aceptaba que, también ella, estuviera tomando el mismo camino… amoroso.

"Dios, ya me oigo como una niña tonta…"

"_Vaya, eso si que estuvo cerca_" fueron sus palabras la primera vez que se vieron.

Ella iba muy distraída en su andar, pensando demasiado en su hermano y lo mucho que arriesgaba defendiéndolos, por ello no notó el cambio del semáforo ni tuvo tiempo a esquivar el camión que venía. "_Suerte que me tenías aquí para salvarte. ¡Ja, soy un fabuloso héroe!"_

¿Qué cosa le veía a un ser tan penoso, que se veía en la necesidad de alabarse a sí mismo de aquel modo?

¿O se había dado un golpe muy fuerte, en su último encuentro con un hollow, y ahora alucinaba con que la demás gente se comportaba casi igual que como su padre?

Saber que él se trataba de un nuevo chico inscrito en su misma preparatoria...

Él, en los pasillos de la escuela, iba de un lado a otro con soda y hamburguesa en mano que parecía sacar de la nada. Tenía una desproporcionada fuerza, de la que no se daba cuenta en ningún instante y restregaba al aire sin vergüenza que él era un _hero_ –o héroe– en su lengua.

Pese a todo él le provocaba _esa_ sensación; una ligera vergüenza que se esfumaba, como el vaho en contacto con la calidez de una estufa, en el instante en que se ponía a dar frases sin sentido sobre su ideal de persona, sus sueños y exclamar al final de una historia lo mucho que llegaban fascinarle los finales felices.

Cuando se levantaba en las mañanas odiaba que su padre saludara, a su hermano, con un _"¡Goodmorning, Ichigo!"_ porque su corazón enloquecido le indicaba a su mente cambiar el "Ichigo" por "Karin" imaginando que era aquel norteamericano quien le daba los buenos días a ella.

—¡_Goodmorning_! —sintió deseos de perderse entre la multitud de personas del pasillo; cuando él gritó un día, con la mano en alto y aquella gigantesca sonrisa que tanto gusto tenía de regalarle al mundo.

No preguntó si el saludo venía hacia ella, dejó que sus mejillas se tiñeran en rojo debido a la cercanía que el alumno de intercambio puso en ambos.

—Eres la persona de la otra vez ¿verdad? —ella contestó asintiendo, casi invisiblemente, la cabeza— Un gusto. I'm Alfred F. Jones —sin dejarle tiempo a contestar, preguntó con un acento que le hizo ver gracioso—. What is…? Hum, _kimi namae_?

O empecinarse en hablar su idioma le hacía ver tierno, o esta era la primera vez que un chico le parecía realmente lindo.

"Tú ganas corazón, lo admito…"

—Karin —murmuró, relajando sus labios para ofrecerle ella misma una suave sonrisa—. Kurosaki Karin.

"…me enamoré de este héroe."

* * *

•

(( **ή****σ****t****α****s **))

_La consigna fue "Un crossover two-shot de Hetalia. Estados Unidos como protagónico junto con Karin, y Yuzu de pareja con cualquier personaje tsundere." Con Hope que estamos comenzando a ver el anime/manga, aceptamos. La siguiente la traemos en unos días, tenemos que tirar moneda para ver con quién toca Yuzu-chan ^^_

_¡Si alguien tiene una sugerencia de hombre hetaliano envíe por PM por fas!_

_Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por los review o entrar a leer :)_


End file.
